starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mute
Biography Andrew Reid (Mute) was born of a human mother on Earth, but his father was of Inhuman origin. The Inhumans look down upon procreation with species outside of their own, so he abandoned them both immediately. Drew is a very active, social young man, but finds it hard to make and keep friends due to his disability. Drew is a Gamma Level mutant, and his mutation took away his ability to hear and speak. Unfortunately, whenever Drew makes a sound he destroys something. Because of this he rarely speaks, and thus gained the nickname "Mute." Early Life Drew lived a normal, happy life with his mother until his mutation manifested shortly before his twelfth birthday. His mother, Claire Reid, moved him to a school for deaf children so that he could learn to deal with his handicap, but she couldn't leave him there due to the destructive nature of his powers. Once he was a little older and learned to deal with the loss of his hearing, Claire sent her son to The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning - mutant high. Powers *'Particle Generation & Electron Absorption:' This power is very similar to Black Bolt, but much weaker in magnitude. Mute can absorb free floating electrons from the universe and either mentally use them to strengthen himself, or emit his own unique particle that interacts with the electrons around him. These particles are emitted through speech and through clapping. *'Quasi-Sonic Scream:' This is Mute's primary attack. Verbal speech emits a stream of particles from his mouth that generates a focused concussive blast. His whisper can knock a meta human off their feet or break a wooden chair to pieces. His shout could potentially level a building if sustained long enough. *'Particle & Electron Manipulation:' Drew can direct the particles in a less focused way by clapping his hands together and sending out a concussive shockwave. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles up to the mass of a small, shoulder mounted rocket - but such a deflection would knock him unconscious. *'Super-Human Qualities:' Mute is able to convert the electrons into energy that augments his physical body beyond a normal level. Drew can channel energy through his body and use it to increase his physical strength or speed. At maximum strength he can press 20 tons, about equal to Spider-Man. At maximum speed he can run 60 mph. Abilities Mute speaks with sign language and Morse Code. Class Schedule Drew Reid attends the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning and this is his class schedule: *1st Hour - Mutant 101 - Professor O'Malley *2nd Hour - Gym - Professor O'Malley *3rd Hour - Advanced Mathematics (High School Level) - Professor X *4th Hour - 1500 to 1940 History - Professor O'Malley *5th Hour - Lunch *6th Hour - Martial Arts class - Professor O'Malley *7th Hour - Earth Science - Professor O'Malley Limitations Mute is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Drew's shockwave cannot be aimed. It ripples out from his hands and affects everything within range that is around him - he cannot differentiate between friend and foe with it. Drew's force field can withstand powerful blows and various energy blasts, but even if he blocks the heat, cold, sharp edges, etc - he still feels the force behind the blow. Even with his force field up, Drew can be knocked aside. Drew cannot increase his speed and strength at the same time. Also, he cannot scream or make shockwaves while concentrating on his strength or speed. Finally, Drew is deaf. He could hear before his mutation, but upon its manifestation he lost his hearing. If he was able to hear his own voice, then it would probably kill him or harm him very badly. Drew is very friendly and out going, but he can't communicate very well unless some one knows sign language. Although he is a powerful ally, many are reluctant to work with him because coordinating battle plans is hard. Drew is in great need of this school, because even after years of dealing with hearing loss, he still occasionally utters an "umm" and destroys a whole room. Active Threads The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:MutantsCategory:Notorious42